


The Angry Note

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [96]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward leaves Eames a note telling him how he's not speaking to him for the next two days because he's still upset that Eames dragged him home from his friend's house. Even though Edward was supposed to be home half an hour before and Arthur was worried.Based off this post (x)





	The Angry Note

“Dad, I’m going to Jacob’s!”

Arthur looked up from his laptop and saw Edward at the door. Jacob was a little boy down the street that Arthur would guess was his son’s best friend. They hung out all the time and played soccer together and were in the same class at school and it wasn’t new for Edward to go down the block every other weekend to go play for a few hours. He looked at the time and said,

“Okay, be back by six. You got that? Six.”

“Okay, six. I promise.”

“Have fun. And be careful. And do not cross the street!”

“I won’t!”

Edward grinned and opened the door and left. Just then, Eames came downstairs with Phillip on his arm, Briar Rose trailing behind him.

“Was that the door?”

“Yeah, Edward went to the Anderson’s.”

“Ah.”

The rest of the day was normal and uneventful. The two parents hung out with Briar Rose and Phillip as well as the pups, letting Caramel and Woody play in the yard. Briar Rose did her fair share of running around too and they had a light lunch before everyone went inside.

Arthur was playing with Phillip while Eames made dinner and he looked up at the clock, seeing it was now five past six. Arthur frowned a bit, but it was just a few minutes so he didn’t give it too much time. By the time it was close to six-thirty, Arthur now worried. Eames cleaned off his hands and saw the worried look on his husband’s face as he said,

“I’ll go get him. Just watch out for the food yeah?”

Arthur nodded and went to the kitchen while Eames got his shoes on and left.

He was only gone for a few minutes when Arthur heard him come back, Edward in tow.

“Now go apologize to your father. You knew better and decided to ignore what he said.”

Edward was pouting. It was evident that Eames had scolded him and properly so and Edward, still a child and not realizing what he had done, was thinking it wasn’t fair. Edward went up to Arthur and said,

“Sorry. I didn’t know what time it was.”

Arthur knew that was a lie. Jacob’s father would have told Edward what time it was and Edward himself would have checked. It’s why Arthur granted him the permission to go and come back when he was told. Also, his eldest wouldn’t look him in the eye, a clear sign he was lying because he hadn’t quite developed his father’s poker face. Arthur sighed, letting Eames handle this since he was already in the middle of a scolding.

“It’s fine. Go wash up for dinner.”

Edward walked away and headed to the stairs. As he did, Eames said to him,

“You’re punished for the rest of the weekend.”

“But, I’m supposed to go to Jacob’s for practice!”

“Well you should have thought of that before you decided on your actions.”

Edward pouted again and stomped up the stairs, angry. Eames then shook his head as he went to Arthur, taking Phillip.

“He was such a little shit on the way back home. I told him you worried and he snipped back at me, well he should have come gotten me. Where does he get such a mouth?”

Arthur laughed a bit. The logic was there, Arthur should have gone to got him the minute he was even a moment late, but he didn’t.

“Well, he’s not wrong.”

“Don’t tell him that.”

Arthur smiled.

When everyone sat down to have dinner, Edward refused to say a word to Eames. He frowned and pouted and made his displeasure known to the entire table. Briar Rose said nothing to him, she thought he was being unreasonable because he did do something wrong. Arthur didn’t like to see Edward and Eames on opposite ends but Edward was in the wrong. Once dinner was over, Edward excused himself and went back upstairs to sulk in his room. Eames said nothing, expecting his eldest to be angry with him and he didn’t care either way about the silent treatment. He knew he’d get over it.

The rest of the evening went on without much going on. The bedtime routines went on like always except when Eames went to say goodnight to Edward, his eldest turned over, his back to Eames and Eames only sighed before he left.

The next morning, Eames was feeding Phillip some Cheerios while Arthur made breakfast. Briar Rose came into the kitchen first, yawning, Vincent tucked under her arm as she said,

“Dadda, I want a banana.”

Eames nodded and after making sure Phillip was busy, he got up and got a banana for Briar Rose. He opened it for her and after she thanked him, she went to Arthur to see what was being made. A moment later, Edward came into the kitchen and he immediately went up to Eames and handed him a note. Once accepted, he went to Arthur and said good morning so Eames opened the folded piece of paper, seeing his son’s handwriting that said,

‘I’m angry at you and not talking to you today and tomorrow.

P.S all day.

P.S.S. I still love you’

Eames wanted to be angry but he found it rather cute. He was still loved after all. He also decided to respect his son’s feelings and if he wanted to be angry, he would let him be. When Edward looked at him, Eames just nodded as if he telling him he understood. Edward nodded back and then turned to Arthur, asking for breakfast.

Eames tucked away note in the pocket of his pajama pants and continued to feed Phillip. 


End file.
